kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mucface
Height: 124 meters Weight: 84.634 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee, Ranged Primary Attacks: Punches, Mud Spray Secondary Attacks: Kicks, Wing flap, Primary Weapon: Mud Overload, Self Harden Secondary Weapon: Mud wall, Hammer fist, Javelin arm Energy Style: Parasitic Overview: Mucface is a mutation of a big mud pile that had been made up of bacteria that had nano bots inside of it. He has a dead moth wing from a moth that was in the pile and the rest of him is made of mud. The Bacteria on his body can eat away at bacteria and make him self stronger with that very bacteria. He can turn body parts in to different things like a hammer and a javelin. Origin: It was WW3 and America was losing. There weapons were not cutting it anymore so they needed something else, something new. A group scientist's were brought to together to develop a new weapon of some sort that the world has not seen before. They decided the best way to go was with inanimate objects. They had they idea of making a way to bring them to life. The idea was flawless, they would be able to make any item into member of the military. They Started the project with no idea exactly how they should go with it. There was some many different possibility, Serums, Pure Mutation, nano bots. They Started doing the different methods one by one. First the serums which took 2 years and were not working at all so they moved on to the Pure Mutation. The pure mutation took only took 1 year but they could only change the shape of the objects so once again they moved on. Nano bots were next on the list and i took 5 years to do. The program was shut down before they could finally finished because it went on for to long. All the funding, guards and scientist were pulled away from the case but there was one scientist that cracked it right when it was shut down. It took him only a week to finish the nano bots. When he was done he started testing on small items. He tested on a knife, he tried to make it fight a dog but it would not. He did the test five times over so he could tell if it was something that happened with all of them. It seemed that there was not enough aggressive so he added a hormone that added tones of aggression. He did the test again and it worked So he move on to bigger objects. He testing on a box to see if it worked and it did but the aggression that the box was so high it attacked the scientist. The box and the scientist had a real good fight and the room was a mess. The box finally won. While the box was fighting it knocked the container that had the nano bots in it out the window. The container landed in a super muddy Swamp. The Bacteria in the swamp at the nano bots and got the power of the nano bots. The bacteria Brought the mud to life which also just had a moth fall in it and die. The Mud turned into a big mud monster. The monster wanted to be bigger so he searched and searched for more mud until he grew into a kaiju. Energy System: MucFace Sucks in his opponents and then feeds of the bacteria and radiation on there body. Ranged Combat: Mucface can use a move called Mud overload which is one effective move, the movie brings a lot of mud under the target slowing him and damaging him while it is healing Mucface. other move is Mud spray which is ware Mucface shoots bits of mud that hardens and slows the target for a few seconds Grappling: Mucface can trap monsters in himself and suffocate them. Melee Combat: Mucface's punches are weak but slow the opponent. the kicks are weak to but they slow to. when he gets attack in close combat it can go wright through if it hits certain parts of him Weaknesses: When Mucface is attack with a attack that is hot he hardens for a few seconds and cant move. Stat Board: Inflicts: Weak Against: Resists: Attack List: Chain: Basic: Forward Punch {Impact} Towards: Body check {Edged} Up: Forward Punch Up {Impact} Away: Mud Kick (Clawed) {Edged} Down: Foot Stomp {Impact} Quick: Basic: Towards: Up: Away: Down: Fierce: Basic: Towards: Up: Away: Down: Power: Basic: Mud overload Towards: Mud wall Up: Hammer fist Away: Self Harden Down: Javelin arm Grappling: - Grabs enemy's body and sucks them in.{Impact} - Traps the enemy in a Mud Net made out of he's self Rage: Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Mutant